


Late Night Promises

by caprithebunny



Series: Negan Fanfics [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), F/M, Kissing, Night shift - Freeform, maybe a part two to come hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: While on night shift guard duty, Negan surprises you and you end up having a conversation that leads to a very interesting promise.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Negan Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Late Night Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Negan fanfic, it may not be worth a shit but I will steadily improve! Hope you enjoy!

You shift the gun slung over your shoulder some, the strap beginning to bite through your clothes and into the skin underneath. A bird call and the crickets cut through the sticky night air, your only companion on your shift as Kyle is currently running late. _He best have a damn good reason for running so late_ , you think to yourself, and a scene of Michonne finding out his absence plays in your mind.

You wince at the acidic tone in your rendition of her voice. Kyle may as well move out before the sun is up if he wants to live. 

_Shhhhffff._

You head snaps to a sound out beyond the gate, like something moving in the darkness. You hold your night vision binoculars to your eyes, scanning the darkness. It takes a moment, but all you find is a single walker further down the road, shuffling through the leaf matter. You relax and drop the binoculars back to your chest. You watch the wind blow through the trees, scattering more leaves to the ground. _Imagine having to rake leaves with how many trees are around here._ The thought pops in your mind, a thought you hadn’t had in a while. Normal things.

But you are drawn away from that rabbit hole of thought by a _creak_ from the ladder leading to your post. It takes you only the fraction of a second to have the gun aimed down the platform’s hole, right in the face of… “Jesus, Negan, you nearly got yourself shot. Make some noise, will you?” you grumble, releasing the gun with a shake of your head, letting to fall back to your side. He lets out a deep chuckle, and this time you can hear him climbing the individual rungs on the ladder. He groans as he pulls himself up onto the platform to stand next to you. 

“I wasn’t exactly quiet as a little mouse on my over.” He raises a brow, a grin on his face. “I’ll see if I can snag a goddamn airhorn or something soon to make you feel better.” You snort.

“Oh, please do. I will claim innocence when you wake everyone up and have that kind of hell raining down on you.” He exaggerates a wince, a hand coming up to cover his heart through his denim shirt. 

“Ow! Hot as hell but a fuckin’ cutthroat.” Then, he winks. “Good thing I’m into that kind of thing, huh?” 

“Hey,” you begin, waggling a finger at him, “you better be into it if I’m into older men.” You force down a smile. “ _Very_ old men.” His brows furrow into a less than amused look.

“I’m not that fucking old, you make it out like I’m a damn grandfather or something.” 

“I mean… you’re old enough to be one.” He snorts. “Not mine, but maybe Judith’s.” 

“Oh, _thank you_ , I feel so much better, let’s go pick some damn flowers and you can continue to tell me how fuckin’ old I am.” This time you laugh at the ruffled tone in his voice and him crossing his arms. With a very small but still very much a shit-eating grin, you manage to part his arm from his chest enough to wrap both of your arms around it and to peer up at him from under your lashes. 

“Aww, you poor, poor baby. What can I do to make you feel better?” you croon, taking distinct pleasure in winding him up. He looks down at you with both brows raised and a ‘you really want to ask that’ expression.

“For all I’ve suffered tonight I’m expecting _high_ amounts of ‘I’m sorry Negan, I may call you a fuckin’ _grandpa_ but I still think you’re very hot and fuckable’s at the goddamn least.” You tease him by humming thoughtfully, as if you need to consider his request. 

“I _guess_ I can at least tell you that once. Maybe twice. More than that, though,” you suck air in through your teeth, “it’ll be a bit of a problem. But, _maybe_ ,” you lightly trace one finger down his inner forearm as you draw the word out, “if you’re up when my shift is over, we can talk about more ways to make up all my teasing.” This time he hums thoughtfully, his arms falling back to his sides, but the one your arms are wrapped around lightly ghosts its fingertips over your hip.

“Mmmm,” his chest rumbles near your ear, another chuckle but darker this time, “what time’s your shift over?”

“Six A.M. About time you’ll be having to leave to work.” 

“Oh, _hell_ yes. Alright.” He pulls away from you, a cheeky smile on his lips, revealing some of his straight teeth. “I’m holdin’ you to this, so you better not be late.” 

“I’ll try to not be… if you give me a kiss before you leave.” You pull your lip between your teeth, drawing his attention to your lips. His smile turns far more wicked, and you eagerly lean into his touch when one of his hands’ fingertips run from your jaw up into your hair and the other splays over your lower back, pulling you to him. Your lips meet his hungrily, nibbles and nips to both your lips and his, then you letting his tongue slip between your lips to meet yours. 

At some point you moan, and the very low growl he emits causes your chest to vibrate. Part of your mind revels in how soft his hair is against your fingers. Your kisses eventually slow to your lips meeting, molding together, then pulling apart in several long, slower kisses, before you both finally part completely, his hands lingering where they were and yours spread over his chest. a smirk plays over his lips. “Well, shit, now I just don’t know if I want to go at all.”

“Yes, you do. Believe me, you do.” You jump as Kyle’s voice calls from below. Your face heats up as the realization hits that you and Negan were necking like a couple of horny teenagers in plain sight. You clear your throat as Negan shoots Kyle a look that very much reads as ‘please go and die to save me the trouble of killing you’.   
  



End file.
